Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-24944475-20160228151311
OK. I might dislike Furuya, but I'm not hating on him. I'm not insulting, disrespecting or bashing him in this discussion. What I am doing is argueing against you, your one-sided way of thinking and your wrong interpretation of what sports player should be. I said that you treat players as heartless chess pieces because you think that it's alright for players to sit still getting +140km/h balls(which they can't catch or stop) thrown at them and not complain. I know that what the Furuya's teammates did was wrong, by calling him those names and rejecting him, but I do know that there is a reason behind why they did what they did, and you're ignorant of that. This is not a haters post.( :) ) "Sorry, very naive if you think people who do sports for fun can step into same stage as people who take it seriously." - And you're naive if you think that people who play sports only take it seriously. I've seen teamamates of mine, that play for fun, beat players that take it seriously. So you're point holds no truth to it. People that play the sport for fun can take it seriously and people that play the sport seriously can play for fun. There is no one way to play sports. Not exactly. Miyuki stated that they should move faster to cover the bases, and they got angry because it was a 1st years that told them to do this. The fact that you don't see the difference is astounding. Miyuki wasn't asked to drop to their level so nobody was stopping his own improvement, he asked teammates to improve for the sake of the team as he also plays the role of "second-coach" on the field. I used the word "style" because you used it "Furuya chose to keep with his style", thought it would convey the same meaning across. "Catcher is not a target, but to catch pitcher's pitch and pull out their strength is their basic job, not dragging pitcher down and even abandon him." - ''And what happens when the only catcher you've got, can't catch for you? Do you still intend for him to sit there and wait to be hit again and again, with no sign of change/improvement. At the end of the day, who is really dragging who down. Is it Furuya's teammates dragging Furuya down, or is it Furuya dragging himself down. Do note that this incident with Furuya and his teammates happened during his 1st year middle school. Lets say it takes 6 months of Furuya gradually increasing the speed of his pitches (from a speed where the catcher can catch it comfortably) to have the catcher adapt to Furuya's true speed. 6 months of building up a capable catcher that you can play actual matches with, is better than 3 years without a team to practice with. But instead, see how your logic played out - Furuya had to resort to throwing against a wall for the rest of middle school. Wouldn't sacficing you're own pride be better than be completely rejected and alone. It's as Miyuki said, "Are you trying to play baseball by yourself". See it which every way you want, I'm tried of try to explain to you. I gave you comments on how to change that overly biased post into one that that not biased, by telling the whole story instead of just part of it. But if you want things to be all sunshine and rainbows for Furuya, then go ahead. Dude, I've played many team sports, cricket, soccer, rugby, waterpolo, badminton, swimming, and I was captain of the 1st team for 2 of them, so I know what sportmanship and teamwork is. I won't deny that I dislike Furuya, but in this discussion, I'm not a hater, I'm arguing against your views on what you think Furuya's teammates are guilty of and also how '''Furuya's situation' is not completely their fault. And here I thought I could have a good discussion without the word Furuya Hater being thrown in. Dude, stop hiding behind the same wall that most Furuya fans, who can't argue a point across, hide behind. -> When things get tough and you don't agree with the other persons views, just call them a Furuya Hater and say that their thoughts(that they haven't even written) are hateful comments.